


Silly Muggles, Magic is for wizards

by Samxslaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drinking, Gen, House Party, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxslaughter/pseuds/Samxslaughter
Summary: The golden trio take Malfoy to a muggle house party.





	Silly Muggles, Magic is for wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Another filled prompt from Facebook.

They were all gathered in the impromptu ‘common room’ that the new headmistress, their very own Minerva McGonagall, had set up for the 7th years that never got to finish their courses. It was a mixed room, all houses but there were very few who decided to come back to finish. A strange combination of all house colors littered the room. Green couches from the dungeons, deep red curtains from gryffindor tower, massive blue bookshelves with little moon shaped moonstones along the sides, copied from the Ravenclaw tower, and a few hideous yellow armchairs from the Hufflepuffs.

It took just a few weeks until everything was almost as it was. The unofficial 8th year students took to their new lodgings with surprising acceptance. Another thing that came with surprising acceptance, was the sight of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy himself, sitting together around a table together.

It was the day of summer break and the four of them were were discussing their plans for after they returned to the train station.

“Come on Draco, It'll be fun I promise!” Hermione urged, pulling on the blonds sleeve. Harry and Ron were beside her, smirks on their faces. “Please Draco, you told me that I could pick our next date!” She puffed out her lower lip and looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

“‘Mione, when I said that I didn't think you would try and drag me to a bloody muggle party.” Draco growled lowly, in case anyone would overhear. A muggle party. Draco's girlfriend wants to take him to a party full of muggles. How could she think that he would enjoy himself being the only pureblood in the room? “I just can't be seen in a room full of muggles, Hermione, im sorry.” Draco shook his head at her with a huff.

“Fine, Draco, you stay here with Blaise and Pansy. I'll just go with Harry and Ronald, we will be out late so don't wait up for me.” She sighed and stood up, grabbing her backpack. “I'm going to go and change, boys, I shall return soon.” Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory. 

Draco and Hermione had only been seeing each other for a few months but already, people could see that they were good together. Draco had come a long way from the boy they knew before the war. He was quieter and he had a new understanding for the trio and what they wanted out of life. Harry, a boy who just wants a family who loves him. Ron, the boy with the family but who wants to be recognized for more than his red hair. And last but never least, Hermione, the smartest most stubborn girl, who only wanted to be accepted for what she is.

“Come on mate, she really wants us all to go with her.” Harry looked Draco in the eye. “It would mean a lot to her if you came with.” He gave the blond a nudge with his arm.

“Yeah Malfoy, it's not like anyone who knows you will be there. You can't be embarrassed if no one care that you're there.” Ron barked out a laugh and Harry smacked his leg. “What I mean is, take her out Malfoy, she deserves it and you need to get out more.” He amended looking at Draco seriously. “Just come with us and deal with it, mate.”

Hermione came down ten minutes later, and Draco's jaw dropped for a moment. Hermione had on dark colored skinny jeans, a pair of red heels, a tee shirt tied at one side and ‘Bad Witch’ printed on the front. Her usually unruly hair was pulled into pigtails that had been loosely braided. She looked hot, real hot. Ron whistled and Harry clapped slowly. Draco stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand in his. 

“You look incredible, love, I would be honored to attend this silly muggle party with you tonight, if you will still have me.” Draco brought her hand up to his lips, never breaking eye contact, he left a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Please take me with you?” He tried his best to mimic her earlier puppy dog face, and he ended up looking quite silly. 

Hermione laughed and he smiled at the sound. “I would love if you would accompany me tonight Draco.” She smiled at him. This was all so surreal even to Hermione herself, Draco Malfoy was smiling at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He was all hers and she was shocked at that fact sometimes. 

Three hours later the four of them were standing in the crowded station. 

“Let's go and find a room to apparate out of here, I don't want my mum to see me and force me home with Ginny.” Ron rubbed the back of his head, trying his best to stay hidden, and failing.

“Come on then, I've gotten word from my old best friend that the party is at her house tonight!” Hermione clapped and Harry smiled.

“Lead the way, Bad Witch.” Harry chuckled.

Hermione led them all into a room that looked unused, and they all gathered around her.

Draco, Ron and Harry all grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm and off they went with a crack.

When they reappeared, they were in Hermione’s old neighborhood and loud music could be heard from down the street.

Draco's nerves got the best of him and he held onto Hermione’s hand like a lifeline.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “It'll be okay Draco, this party started hours ago. Everyone should be pretty happy by now.” Her laugh sounded like a bell. 

Walking up to the house the four teens could feel the music in the ground, rumbling their feet. Everyone decked out in smiles, except Draco who looked like he would vomit.

Taking a look around the room, they saw kids curled up in couches in a haze of smoke, some others in the corner holding up a by his legs and he seemed to be drinking something.

“What in the name of Merlin are they doing to that boy, Hermione?” Draco gazed at the room and slowly let go of her hand.

“They are drinking alcohol Draco, it's a silly muggle way of having fun.” Hermione half shouted over the music.

Looking to Harry for confirmation, Draco realized that Ron and Harry had disappeared into the crown of people but he distinctly heard one of them laughing in another room.

“What is wrong with all of these people, Hermione?” Draco asked again but this time with a certain wonder in his voice.

“It's a party Draco, they are all under the influence of drinks or drugs.” She replied, retaking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. When they got there, a loud shriek could be heard and Hermione was suddenly shrieking and embracing a small blond muggle.

“Draco, this is my very best childhood friend, Cecilia, this is her house and her party!” Hermione smiled at him, holding this girls arm tightly.

“Pleasure to meet you, Cecilia.” Draco said cordially, with a bow of his head.

“Of course! Now, go have some fun you two!” Cecilia laughed, turning to walk back towards the group in the kitchen. 

Hermione smiled at her friend and the looked to Draco. “What's your poison tonight, handsome? Drink or Smoke?” She kissed his cheek and giggled.

Smiling back down to his girlfriend, he replied, “Drink first, then we will try the other.” 

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly, pulling him towards the island in the kitchen where bottles and bottles of things Draco had never seen, were laid out for the taking. 

Hermione grabbed two very small glasses and poured them both a shot of a brown liquid. He took the glass and looked at her, she smiled back and tossed the drink back in seconds.

“Finish that up and we can get something that tastes better.”She ordered, already filling two much bigger glasses with the same brown liquid and soda at the same time.

Doing what he was told, his throat burned for a few seconds but he smiled anyways, handing the glass back to her. He then took the plastic glass she had filled and took a sip. He grinned at her, “This is not terrible at all!” They both laughed.

Mere seconds later, a commotion outside caused the pair to rush towards the door leading to the back yard. Looking out they could see Harry and Ron, throwing a ball back and forth. With their wands out, they had the ball effortlessly floating between the two and muggles that had glasses just like Draco's were watching in amazement. 

“Those bloody fools will get us caught Hermione, showing off like that in front of muggles!” Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, and she laughed back.

“Don't worry Draco, these muggles think they are just parlor tricks, it's harmless.” She laughed, running down the stairs and producing her own wand and jumping into the game.

Looking appalled Draco followed her path down the steps, stopping at the circle just around the trio. 

“You came with those three, yes?” Slurred a muggle beside Draco. “Are you a magician too?” the muggle asked him.

“Am I a magician? Am I a bloody magician?” Draco took a gulp of his drink before handing it to the man. “You tell me!” Draco whipped out his own wand. “Watch this.” He said with a glimmer of mischief in his eye.


End file.
